The present invention relates generally to hardware used to rotatably connect two members together. More specifically, the present invention relates to hinge hardware used to rotatably attach a strut to a picture frame. In addition, the present invention relates to an improved pinless hinge assembly that is lighter in weight than prior art pinless hinges while being as strong as such prior art pinless hinges.
It is well known in the art to use a hinge to rotatably attach one member to another, such as a door to a door frame or a picture frame strut to a picture frame back. Typically, the hinge includes two plates which are rotatably connected to one another by a pin. The plates are respectively connected to the two members by some type of fastener, such as threaded fastener, nail or rivet. In the environment of picture frames, rosette fasteners are commonly employed for this purpose.
In the industry of hinges and the structures that use them, pinless hinges are very common. Such a pinless hinge is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,045 for use as picture frame strut hinge to hingedly connected a picture frame strut to a picture frame back. The free ends of two hinge halves are rolled together to form a pivot point thereby obviating the need for a pin routed through eyelets in the hinge halves. This simplifies and greatly automates the manufacturing process to reduce the costs associated with manufacturing.
The aforesaid pinless hinge construction has particular application as an easel hinge for a picture frame. By way of example and ease of illustration, this environment will be described in connection with such picture frame environment, as will the description of the present invention. It should be understood that the present invention relates to any environment that employs a hinge construction.
Turning now to the picture frame industry, by way of example, a typical picture frame assembly includes a back member, which is usually made of cardboard, medium density fiberboard (MDF), or the like, which fits into a rear seat in a frame molding which can be made of wood, plastic, metal, or the like. A number of turn buttons are commonly attached to the rear side of the molding and pivot into place over the periphery of the back member to secure it in place. A piece of glass, clear plastic, or the like, is positioned between the back member and the molding. A picture, to be displayed, is positioned between the back member and glass.
A picture frame may be mounted for display in several different ways. For example, a hanger or wire may be affixed to the rear side of the frame molding for hanging the frame on a wall for display. Also, a strut is typically employed when the picture frame is to be displayed on a surface, such as a desk or shelf. This strut is hingedly connected to the picture frame back. The strut is commonly shipped in with its strut member in a collapsed condition where it rests flush against the rear side of the picture frame back and frame molding. For the display of a picture frame, the strut member is opened via the hinge and the picture frame is then set on the surface with the bottom of the frame molding and free end of the strut, which is typically flat, in contact with the support surface. Thus, the picture frame is displayed in easel-like fashion for viewing.
Picture frame hardware, such as easel hinges, are typically shipped from its manufacturer to the manufacturer of the picture frame itself for assembly and further sale to a retailer. Easel hinges are made of metal, such as steel, and are shipped by the hundreds. The weight of such hinges significantly adds to the costs of shipping the easel hinges to the frame manufacturers particularly when the parts are being shipped over long distances. Also, the surfaces of these easel hinges are prepared in some way, such as by painting, blackening and oxide coating, and the like. Such paint and chemicals further add to the cost of such hinges.
As stated above, prior art pinless hinges require that the free ends of the two plate halves of the hinge be rolled together to form the pivoting joint. This requires that the steel be strong enough to maintain this rolled pivot connection. For example, these prior art pinless hinges are made from steel stock in the range of 0.025 inches which has been known to be thick enough so that the integrity of the pinless hinge is maintained after stamping, installation and during use. While these pinless hinges obviate the need for a pin to form the pivot connection, they suffer from the disadvantage of requiring relatively heavy stock to maintain the integrity of the hinge and the pinless joint construction.
There have been attempts in the prior art to reduce the weight of pinless easel hinges. For example, thinner steel stock has been used in the prior art for the manufacture of the hinge to reduce the weight. However, if the steel stock is too thin, the rolled pivot connection of the pinless hinge separates over time thereby jeopardizing the integrity of the hinge pivot connection. Also, it is possible to manufacture a smaller overall hinge. However, this is not an option with larger frames that require a certain sized easel hinge in order for the strut to work properly to display the frame. Also, attempts have been made to cut out portions of the hinge plate to reduce weight. However, further cut-outs increases stamping time and impacts the integrity of the hinge.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a picture frame easel hinge to be lighter in weight than prior art pinless hinges of the same dimensions for use with the same sized picture frames. There is a desire to use less metal to reduce the cost of manufacture of the hinge. There is a demand for a hinge that is lighter and smaller that prior art hinges so that more hinges can fit into a shipping box. There is a demand for an easel hinge that enables shipping costs to be reduced per hinge which is particularly important when millions of hinges are manufactured, shipped and sold.